Sasori comes to Remnant
by Silentlistlessdude
Summary: How would Sasori along with his blonde buddy take beacon by surprise? Story is mainly on Sasori. Warning follows canon in early stages before slowly drifting off-course. Warning don't skim you'll miss the important parts to the story. Updates will be based on how many of you guys like this story.


**_I own none of the character's in this story. Only the story is mine and nothing else. All rights of ownership go to the creators of Naruto and RWBY._**

On the outskirts of Remnant, just to the east of Mistral, lies a small, isolated village hidden in Sand.

The father and mother of a young 6 year old red haired boy kisses their son on the cheek and tells the child's grandmother to take care of things at home as they set out for their mission to clear grim around their village. Unknowingly to them it would be their last mission they will ever be sent on…

"Goodbye Ma! Goodbye Pa!" Says a young Sasori.

Sasori's parents look back as they head off, waving at their son as if it was just another day of grim slaughtering. With a smile of purity and happiness, little Sasori waves back until his parents are out of sight.

"Come Sasori. Let's head back home now." Says an old granny Chiyo.

"Ok!" Says a young innocent Sasori as both he and granny Chiyo head back into their isolated village.

 ** _Time Skip 3 Days._**

"What do you mean they're dead!?" Says a mortified Chiyo.

"Im sorry but this was all i have been reported of." Says a Suna soldier. "They died protecting the village from rogue hunters on their way back to the village."

"Damn it all!" Cried Chiyo with tears falling down from her face.

Later that night a young Sasori holding a brown teddy brown runs up to granny Chiyo with utter excitement on his face.

"Is Ma and Pa home yet!" Yells an excited Sasori.

Granny chiyo smiles sadly at the poor child and tries to think of a response.

"Oh Ma and Pa were sent on another mission. They wont be back for another few days…" Says a sad Chiyo.

"Oh…" Says a sad Sasori as he goes back to his room and stares out the window dreading in deep thought.

Chiyo looks at Sasori sadly for a few torturing minutes before she heads to another part of the house and brings back a miniature humanoid puppet. Using her Puppet master skills connected to her passed down aura trait, she makes the puppet walk up to Sasori shocking the boy in utter delight.

The puppet and the boy play together for a while before the puppet halts in a saluting form as Chiyo enters the room.

Sasori with new found happiness runs up to Chiyo in excitement.

"Grandma that was so cool! Can you teach me how you did that?" Says an anxious Sasori.

Grandma Chiyo looks back at her grandchild with a smile on her face, happy that she made the child happy again.

"Sure Sasori I would love to teach you the Puppet Master Technique." Says Grandma Chiyo. "But first i must unlock your aura and then teach you of our families specialty with puppets."

With a playful pout from hearing the word learning along with a mixture of excitement of getting his aura unlocked, Sasori runs up and hugs Chiyo surprising her before she returned the hug with small but noticeable tears falling down.

"Whats wrong grandma?" Says a worried Sasori.

"Nothing Sasori. Nothing…" Says Chiyo as she breaks the hug to teach her grandson.

 ** _Time skip: Sasori age 15_**

The Third Kazekage, sitting in his carriage was on his way to Mistral along with his body guards to negotiate the end of their 5 year war and hopefully forming an alliance for both parties when they were confronted by an ominous stranger wearing a black cloak with red clouds, a black bandana covering the lower half of his face, and a straw-hat covering the strangers upper face.

"Halt their stranger!" Said one of the guards as the rest of them stop as well.

The stranger keeps walking towards them as the guard raises his rifle to deal with the potential threat. "I said stop!"

The stranger stops and looks straight at the guard. Both the guard and the stranger lock an intense gaze as the rest of the guards start pulling out their rifles.

All of a sudden a large scorpion like tail connected by spherical balls come up from underneath the ground and into the guards chest before bisecting him in half.

The rest of the guards start shooting at the mysterious stranger only to have the tail retreat quickly and block all the rounds by spinning in a circular motion. Knowing that their rounds were useless the guards decide to charge the stranger only to have them slowly picked of one by one splattering their blood and carcasses along the ground.

"What is going on here!?" Says the third Kazekage as he exits the carriage with wide eyes as he sees his guards trying to fend off the assailant.

"ACK!" Says another one of the guards as he is struck in the stomach sending him back towards the Kazekage.

"Why are we being attacked!?" Said pissed off Kazekage.

"I don't know sir. He Just came up to us and started attacking us. I think he is… after you sir…" Said the guard as he dies holding his bleeding stomach.

The Kazekage enraged at this summons his magnetic sand from his gourd just in time to see the last of his guards being finished off.

"Who are you, why have you come after me?" Said a seething Kazekage with his Iron sand rising up above his head, slowly dispersing itself around him.

Sensing that things have gotten serious, the stranger gets on his hands and knees before bringing his right hand up towards his face.

"That will all be known in due time." Said the stranger as he roughly pulls off his bandanna revealing his jagged like mouth before shooting a continuous stream of needles out of his mouth at the kazekage.

"Iron Sand Shield!" Yelled the Third Kazekage as a wall of Iron sand rises up in front of him blocking the oncoming projectiles.

As the strangers stream of needles end, he pulls out his projectile left hand and shoots it off towards the side of the kazekage before it itself launches tubes of needles at the Kazekage.

The Kazekage unprepared for this jumps out of the way only having one of the needles scratch his leg and at the same time attacks the stranger.

"Iron Sand Drizzle!" announces the Kazekage as his iron sand gathers into small balls before launching itself at the Stranger.

The stranger brings up his scorpion like tail blocking the projectiles.

"Hm?" Says the stranger as he can't seem to move his tail, and not before long his body.

"Iron Sand Gathering Assault!" Says the Kazekage as large prism like objects form from his sand.

"Your done for." Says the Kazekage as he brings his hand down sending down the now shaped Iron sand rectangular prism .

Before the attack meets, the strangers body bursts in smoke covering the area around him as the kazekages attack finally lands where the stranger was last seen making a tremendous crater in the ground

As the smoke dissipates the Kazekages eyes grow wide at the new unharmed figure in a similar black cloak with red clouds pictured around it.

In a surprised manor the Kazekage brings back his prism to where he is and confronts the familiar figure.

"Sasori of the Red Sand. Why are you doing this? You were once the best warrior of the Hidden sand before your desertion." Says the Kazekage.

"You are a threat to my organization and I've come to deal with you personally and my desertion was the only way i would not be called in for warcrimes committed by your personal war with mistral the last 5 years." Said Sasori. "Not to mention… you would make a spectacular piece to my collection." Said a smirking Sasori as the Kazekage fell to the ground.

"AUGH! What is this Pain!" Said the Kazekage as he was sprawled upon the ground trying his hardest to pick himself off.

"Perhaps you remember when i struck you with my needle a little while ago as you attacked with your Iron Sand Drizzle." Said Sasori.

"How can a needle paralyze me." Said the Kazekage thinking. "Unless…"

"Ah so you've figured it out. Yes my needles are coated with my personal venom. A wonder work of mine that has no known cure to the outside world. I surmise you have three days to live. That is of course unless you know how to make the correct antidote." Said a smirking Sasori as he walks towards the fainting Kazekage.

"You will regret this Sasori…" Said the now unconscious Kazekage.

"Maybe. Just one day I may. But until then, You'll be my best work of art." Said Sasori as he picked up the unconscious Kazekage.

 **End Chapter 1**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 ** _Welcome to my new story and thanks for reading. This chapter was to briefly cover part of Sasori's past, but not all. The rest will be revealed in time._**

 ** _Anyways Let me know if you like this style of writing. Also upcoming chapters will definitely be longer. Probably 6-7k at least._**

 ** _Comments appreciated as long as it is respectful._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _Next update… i'll see how many of you like it then i'll update._**


End file.
